Dangerous
by hersheycyndy
Summary: Edward left Bella after her birthday and Bella goes into a deep depression after he leaves she never spent time with Jacob so when Laurent and Victoria come attack her and she gets turned an alliance starts that sets a dangerous plan in motion Bella OOC
1. Tempting Fate

**hey everyone this is my new story and i wanna know if i should continue**

**oh and i think the song Leave Out All The Rest by Linkin Park goes with the story**

BPOV

* * *

I can't believe Edward lied this whole time, he said he loved me but he abandoned me in the middle of the forest. All this time I thought he actually cared but he was lying all along. Why did he do that? He was my life and it just hurts that the other Cullens just went along with him. Especially Alice she was my best friend and she could have seen this coming but she never told me anything. I thought Edward loved me but he didn't that's why he didn't want to turn me like him. I should have realized that before.

Everyday it hurt to go on. I distanced myself from everyone. I hated coming out of my room because then i had to see the concern and worry in everyone's eyes especially Charlie's, and it just hurt more to see them like that. I considered suicide alot thinking to myself Edward isn't here anymore I have nothing to live for why should I live in pain when I can die and everything will go away. But for some reason I just couldn't do it. No matter what I told myself I still had hope that Edward would come back or that we would meet in the future someday. So i just continued living with the pain.

Every day afterschool I walked to our meadow hoping he would be there but he never was. I had started to give up hope telling myself that edward would never be here because he didn't love me.I had been going for about 2 months when I was just thinking back on Edward when I heard someone behind me. I turned and saw it was Victoria and Laurent. I thought they're here for revenge, soon they will kill me and my suffering will be over. Then Victoria said "hello Bella long time no see. Where's Edward?" finally I would get the death I wished for ever since Edward left. Laurent came up to me and said "so Bella we heard Edward left you, how sad he left you in our hands" I just stood still waiting for them to get it over with. I closed my eyes and I heard silence and the wind whispering in my ear, and I knew Victoria was next to me. Finally Victoria whispered in my ear "it's alright Bella we have plans for you" and I felt her teeth bite me and the pain start.

* * *

**don't forget to review please should i continue or not?**


	2. A New Beginning

**hey everyone well i was bored so i finished this chapter faster than i thought anyway enjoy!! =]**

* * *

BPOV

I awoke three days later. The pain had stopped and along with it my heart. I remembered how excruciating the pain was and i knew I would never forget it. I opened my eyes and saw Victoria and Laurent looking at me.

Laurent said "Hello Bella I assume you know what happened?" Then I realized that I'm a vampire, I'm like Edward now but he isn't here now. So what's the point of being a vampire now. I just wanted to be one so I could be with Edward forever but now i'll have to live with the pain forever.

"Yes I know I'm a vampire now" "Well Bella like we told you before we have plans but we need you to join us to succeed." he told me while staring at his scary red eyes, the eyes that I now had. "Well what's your plan?" I replied knowing that it would be something evil that would probably harm the Cullens, and even though they had left me alone I knew in the end I wouldn't be able to harm them.

"When the Cullens killed James I went to the Volturi to ask them to help me with my revenge but they refused, and you might know that I hold grudges against people for a very long time." she explained "Yes that's why you turned me" I said in a calm voice even though i was freaking out inside now knowing she was planning something against the Volturi."Before it was like that but we saw you could have a special ability. Anyway my plan is to overthrow the Volturi but first I'd like to see what your power is" Laurent explained I knew this wasn't the best idea but it would probably prove them wrong. I wasn't special as a human so what would make me special as a vampire, I thought "umm OK sure" I agreed

The next thing I knew Laurent attacked me but I threw him back against a tree. When he came back I bit him and he fell to the ground. I was surprised because it looked like he had fainted or died but i told myself it was impossible unless, I had a power. Victoria rushed over to him but he was unconscious, just like I thought. Victoria was impressed and said "Well I guess your power is making a vampire unconscious by biting them. Bite him again" Victoria told me. I bit him and he woke up again. I was amazed that I actually had a power but I had to admit that it was a strange power that I had. I saw Victoria and Laurent discussing my power but i ignored their conversation.

Then Victoria came up to me and said "your power would be very useful to us would you join us?" I thought what would happen if I joined them and I saw a vision of me sitting on a throne with Victoria and Laurent on thrones on either side of me with vampires bowing down to us.

Whoa! I thought I can see the future? "So Bella what do you say?" Victoria asked me I thought maybe this would be a good thing for me to get away from Forks and everything that reminded me of Edward and if I went with Victoria and Laurent I wouldn't be alone. In fact i'd be part of a coven, a family."Count me in" I said "yes!" Laurent and Victoria said "you should go home and pack we'll be leaving for Italy tomorrow" Laurent said. "Tomorrow?" i asked surprised we were going to leave so soon. What will I say to Charlie about me leaving? Then i remembered I had been missing for at least 3 days and Charlie was probably looking for me with a search party.

As they were walking away to get ready I was decided I should tell them about the vision I had I mean we are going to be a coven together, there shouldn't be any secrets or anything between us right?

"Hey Victoria, Laurent I have another power" I yelled after them still not totally accustomed to talking again. I mean i hadn't really talked since Edward left."really what is it?" they asked me curiously, Wondering what it was.

"I can see the future" I said

They looked surprised probably because it's rare enough some vampires have only one power but I had two and maybe more.

"What did you see?" they asked

"I saw us sitting on thrones with vampires bowing down to us in a place that resembled a castle" At least I thought it did, i had only seen pictures of castles before so I couldn't really compare. "So our plan will work" Victoria said "I'm sure it will but just the three of us can't compete with the whole Volturi guard" I argued "your right that's why we have to remain hidden for some time when were making immortal children"she replied smartly making me feel kinda stupid "immortal children?" I asked confused "Don't worry you'll find out soon lets meet back here in 2 hours OK" She said "sure" I said and went home to get my things.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Please review I'd like your opinion and if i should continue with the story or not**


	3. Leaving Forks

BPOV

I got home in less than two minutes. "Wow" I said surprised. I still wasn't used to being a vampire. I immediately went upstairs to pack my things, when I stumbled on a loose floorboard. "I guess being a vampire hasn't helped my clumsiness that much" I told myself and sighed. I squatted to fix the floorboard when I saw a hollow underneath it. That's strange I thought. I took the board off and saw the CD Edward had given me with the lullaby he wrote for me and all of the pictures I had of him and the Cullens. I felt like crying realizing he hadn't really taken everything back. He had just left it hidden underneath the floorboard.

I got my CD player and started listening to my lullaby. All of a sudden I felt like dry sobbing. I couldn't believe he had really left me alone and lied all along. I knew I shouldn't start feeling sad now I didn't have much time. And being sad wouldn't bring him back. So I started packing my clothes. I immediately felt disappointed in my clothes. Now I realized why Alice didn't like my clothes they looked depressing and ugly. I sighed "well I guess this'll have to do for now" I said disappointedly. I made a mental note to get a new wardrobe as soon as I could.

Ten minutes later I was all packed and ready to go. I didn't have much everything I was taking fit in one suitcase. I had my clothes, CD player, my Cd's, my pictures of Edward and me, and a few of Charlie and Renee. I was on my way out the door when I thought I deserve to let Charlie know I'm not coming back. Otherwise he'll just keep up false hopes of finding me so I got a pen and paper and wrote

_Charlie,_

_I'm so sorry but I have to leave. I can't take being in Forks anymore. I'm leaving and don't worry about me I'll be safe. It's for the best. I love you and don't miss me_

_-Bella_

I left the note on the kitchen table so he could easily find it. I didn't want to leave Charlie behind but I had to or I might kill him by accident, and if that happened I wouldn't be able to live with the guilt. So I made a promise that I wouldn't kill any humans for their blood, I would only drink the blood of animals, like the Cullens.

I walked to the front door and looked back. "Well there's no going back now. Bye Charlie" I whispered sadly and closed the door behind me. I ran to the forest so I wouldn't be seen.

When I got to the meadow I sat down remembering the memories of me and Edward in the meadow. I could barely remember them since they were from when I was a human, but I still remembered everything clearly. I remembered the run to the meadow on Edward's back, the wind rushing in my face with my eyes closed. I remembered how angry Edward had been when he almost lost control because I wasn't careful. How we had stared into each other's eyes, with me thinking that we would be together forever. But I had to realize that everything was just a lie, the meadow had no meaning to him.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by Victoria, who said "Bella its time to go." "Alright let's go" I said accepting that I really was going to leave Forks. We ran to Seattle. The run was exhilarating, everything was so clear, I could see every little detail even though we were probably running around two hundred miles per hour. Therefore we got to Seattle in about 5 minutes. There we hitched a cab to the airport.

I was so nervous. I couldn't believe that I wouldn't be going back to Forks. It felt like leaving Phoenix all over again. I felt sad, knowing that if I ever came back it wouldn't be the same.

Laurent bought the tickets and we left to the boarding gate, since the plane was leaving in half an hour. We passed through security, customs, and everything else in a blur. My mind was wandering I was thinking of what exactly was Victoria planning. I somewhat knew her plan but I wanted to know more. Since I wasn't completely sure I could trust her.

I suddenly got a vision that Laurent and I were hiding in the dark outside what appeared to be a city wall with some children. Suddenly Victoria said "attack!" and the children came out and ran toward a castle inside the walls. They ran through the wall and I saw their eyes were a dark red, the eyes of a vampire. They were the immortal children Victoria had been talking about. I saw them break through the castle wall and pale white figures in dark cloaks started attacking the children. I looked up and there was no moon, it was very dark for a human so they wouldn't see most of the battle if they woke up.

The vision ended and I saw I was still in the airport. Victoria was in front of me and Laurent was behind me. I assumed it was in case I changed my mind and left them. We were about to board the plane and the attendant was taking our tickets. We went inside and found our seats, I had the window seat. I sat down and took out my CD player; I knew it was going to be a long flight.


	4. Introductions

BPOV

Finally, we're here" I said relieved to get off the plane after a sixteen hour flight to Rome. The flight had been somewhat uncomfortable; the smell of the humans wasn't appetizing. In fact it disgusted me. So for most of the flight I had held my breath silently hoping the plane would land soon.

"I could barely stand being there, I had to hold my breath for most of the flight" Laurent added relieved to get off the plane. I thought about how much harder it must have been for Laurent and Victoria; they must have been ready to attack a human. We quickly left the airport and rented a car.

It was clear they didn't care much about being inconspicuous. Who would rent a bright yellow Lamborghini while trying to stay on the down low? But I knew better to not say anything. I quickly got in the backseat with Victoria driving and Laurent in the front seat.

I was in the backseat staring out the window. I couldn't believe that a mere week ago I had been human. That seemed so far away now. I tried not to think about Charlie and how much I leaving would upset him. He would have a search party try to find me. But nobody would really care. I was eighteen I had a right to leave they would say. I felt sad, so instead I concentrated on the Italian countryside passing by.

About an hour after we left Rome, we came to a small town called Abetone. It was a nice little town. The kind that is peaceful and is mostly made up of farmers. We found an abandoned farmhouse a safe distance away from the town. It was so pretty and it reminded me of my house back in Phoenix. I explored upstairs and it had a great view of the countryside and if you looked out the upstairs windows you could see Volterra in the distance.

I was still unpacking when I heard Laurent say "I'll be back later."

Victoria left soon after saying "don't go anywhere you need to be here when Laurent comes back."

"Why?" I asked "because Laurent's going to come back with someone we can turn, and so will I." she said in an annoyed tone

"So what am I supposed to do?" I asked, glad I wouldn't be turning anyone.

"You'll take care of them of course" she said impatiently.

"Oh well I guess I better stay here" I said willing her to go away. Finally she walked out the door.

I couldn't leave the house so I started reading my old worn copy of Pride and Prejudice. Exactly three hours later Laurent came back with a small girl that couldn't be more than eight years old. She was a pretty little girl; she had long blonde hair up to her waist that made her look like an angel. At once I felt bad for her, her screams were agonizing to hear.

"You guys really are going to use children as an army?" I asked him hoping they had been lying. "Yeah there the strongest vampires, so we'll need them" he said patiently

"Oh well let me take her upstairs" I told him. Laurent handed her to me and I took her upstairs, to the room with the view of Volterra in the distance. I stood by her, watching how she screamed in pain at the transformation. I felt bad for her I wished I could take the pain away from her but I knew I couldn't do anything.

A few hours later I heard the door open. It was Victoria and she came in with a little boy around ten. I still felt sad about ending the children's childhood, now I somewhat understood why HE had been against me being turned.

"Let me take him upstairs" I told Victoria. "Ok here" she said and she handed him to me. I placed him in the same room as the girl so I could watch over them both.

It had been three agonizing day's hearing the children's' screams of pain. It tore my heart out knowing there was nothing I could do to spare them from their pain. I knew I should go hunt since I hadn't hunted since before we left Forks but I knew their transformation was almost complete and I couldn't walk out of the room and just leave them to wonder what happened to them.

Finally I heard the girl's heart beat faster than normal and knew she would soon wake up. I was happy her pain would soon be over. I heard her heart beat three more times until it stopped and her eyes flew open. She was bewildered looking around her surroundings and looking lost. She looked somewhat different from when I first saw her. She still looked like an angel with her long blonde hair and sweet face. She looked around confused, unsure of where she was.

She saw me and asked "where am I?"

"Sorry I can't tell you" I said feeling bad I couldn't be honest with her.

"Why not?" she said confused

"It's kind of complicated" I replied hoping she wouldn't demand an explanation. To my relief she didn't.

"Why is that boy screaming and shaking?" she asked and looked at him pitifully.

"He's turning like us" I said

"What do you mean?" she asked so innocently except the blood red eyes ruined her sweet child appearance.

"You're now a vampire" I explained.

"for real?" she exclaimed

"Yeah" I said thinking, wow she didn't take it so badly.

"What's your name?" I asked her

"I'm Sophie and what's your name?"

"Hi Sophie I'm Bella" I said and gave her a smile

"Nice to meet you Bella" she sweetly replied.

This is so wrong no child deserves to be turned I thought.

"How old are you?" she asked

"I'm eighteen and you?" I said. She couldn't be more than eight I thought

"I just turned seven last week" she announced proudly. I was right her human life had just been seven short years.

"Well happy late birthday" I said sad that that was her last real birthday

"You're very nice did you make me into a vampire?" she asked curiously.

"Thank you your nice too, and No my friend Laurent did" I replied

"Oh but why?" she asked and so I gave her a brief and simple summary of how all this had started.

"It all started with me moving to Forks with my father" I began

I had just finished explaining to Sophie when the boy woke up. He looked around confused and I couldn't help but think how cute he looked with his black hair and deep brown eyes.

"Hello I'm Sophie and that's Bella" she said while pointing at me.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"I'm William" the boy replied

"Hi William nice to meet you" I said hoping William wouldn't be scared of his new life.

"You're a vampire now like me and Bella" Sophie explained excitedly and started telling William everything I'd told her.

I couldn't believe how attached I was becoming to these kids. They seemed like any other child their age, except for their misleading red eyes. I felt protective of them, as if they were my own. I didn't know how I could feel this way but I knew I had to protect them. It was strange all of a sudden I felt like they were my children.

"What are you thinking Bella?" Sophie said, bringing me out of my deep thinking

"I was just thinking about how much I already care about you guys" I said deciding it wouldn't hurt if they knew I care about them.

"You do?" William asked

"Of course I do and I always will" I told them

"We love you too Bella" they said

"Aww, you guys are so sweet" I replied while giving them a hug

Then I heard the door open. Time that they meet Laurent and Victoria, and see how a vampire is made I thought.


	5. Changes

Well here's the new chapter. I'm so sorry for taking such a long time to upload! I hate it when people do that too.

Well hope you guys like it

review please :D

* * *

"Bella! Where are you? We have another one!" Victoria said while opening the door for Laurent who was carrying a small boy.

"I'm upstairs" I called down  
"who is that?" Sophie asked me while looking down from the stairs' landing  
"that's Victoria and Laurent. There the ones that made you guys into vampires" I explained to Sophie

She looked puzzled for a second, then said  
"oh right! I had forgotten we were vampires! Why don't we have fangs? And where is your cape Bella?" she asked curious

I laughed at her words. It was strange hearing my laugh, I hadn't laughed in such a long time.

"Sophie, you can't see our fangs. They only come out when we need them. And each vampire can wear what they want, we don't have to wear capes." I explained

"So what I know about vampires is a lie?" she asked looking up at me curiously.

"Yes" I told her.

Just then Laurent and Victoria came into the room. Might as well make introductions I thought.

"Laurent, Victoria this is Sophie and this is William. William, Sophie this is Laurent and Victoria."

"Wow, they are surprisingly calm for newborns. And nice to meet you, by the way." Victoria commented

"I know right, maybe you have another power Bella? Since you just seem to be a gold mine for them." Laurent told me

"I don't know, it might be possible." I replied

"We'll see into that later. Right now I want to test the children out. I guess you can call it a test run." Victoria told us.

"What exactly do you have in mind?" I asked. My curiousness getting stronger. I mean how do you "test out" vampires?

"it's quite simple, the basics really. You know hunting, fighting, maybe look for possible powers." Laurent explained

"Oh I see. Well let's start then?" I said

"Sure. Let's head outside." Victoria said, and i caught a glimpse of an evil, mischievous smile on her pale face.

"Wait! Can't forget about the new child!" Laurent reminded us

"Just lay him on the bed and make sure the house is locked. He should be alright we won't go far." Victoria instructed while Laurent went around the house locking all the doors and windows.

Meanwhile Victoria led me, Sophie, and William toward the dark towering woods that faced the back of the house. It reminded me of the woods behind Charlie's house. I wonder how he is. I didn't get to properly say goodbye. What must he think of me! I really hope that he's alright.

"ok children I want you to run as fast as you can to that tree over there and back as fast as you can." Victoria instructed the children

"Bella, do we have to? I don't like running." William informed me. Aww he is just so adorable! He has such an angel face.

"William you have to. Didn't I tell you guys that you have to listen to Victoria and Laurent as well." I told them

"Yeah but but I hate running!" Sophie pitched in

"Don't worry you'll like running from now on, trust me." I said knowing that they probably would love running from now on.

"Ok Bellie Boo we'll run. Can we call you that?" they both asked looking at me with their sweet puppy dog faces. I felt a smile on my face, these kids meant everything to me now.

"of course you can sweeties, now go run." I encouraged them.

And off they went. I could see Laurent standing under the huge oak tree that the kids had to run to.

I turned to look at Victoria for a second and then i felt myself being knocked to the ground.  
"oof!" I heard myself say

"How did we do?" they asked excited

"You guys did good, really fast runners." Victoria complimented them. Strange hearing Victoria being nice I thought. But then again i've only known her after James died.

I wonder where he is right now. No! I can't think of him. I have to forget. I have to leave the past behind! I have to concentrate on myself and Sophie and William. They are what matters to me now. I can't give up on myself for them.

"Bella, Bella! We're going to take the kids hunting now are you coming?" Laurent asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Sure I'm going." I replied

Gosh I really don't want to go, I hate the smell of blood! But I hate to for the kids I told myself


End file.
